Whirlwind
by hayls1147
Summary: When a case hits too close to home for Booth and Bones will both their walls come crumbling down.


Her mother kept her father away from her for fourteen years

Her mother kept her father away from her for fourteen years. All she wanted to do was find out more about him, if he really cared, if he thought about her when he saw a girl that looked liked him. When she got too close she and her mother fought. At sixteen she died from hemorrhaging into the brain. She had found her father and was going to meet with him, but her mother refused to let her go, she disobeyed and her mother grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back. She lost her balance and hit the corner of the counter. Dead on impact. Her mother and step father got rid of her body. But we found her and gave her to her father, who did love her and had always wanted to know her.

Angela's POV

This case had gotten to Brennan. Often times Brennan was closed off, but I saw what it did to her. She saw herself in that girl.

This case got to Booth too. He saw another teenager whose life was taken away. When he told her friends, I saw him cry himself. And I know he was sad because he knew this girl was like his Bones.

What I didn't see coming was that this horrific case would be the one that finally brought the two of them together.

Booth's POV

I had to talk to Bones. She seemed so upset after we handed over Alexander's mother to the FBI. She played it off as though none of it bothered her, but I knew it did. I always knew. I don't know when it happened, but a change shifted in our relationship after her father was free and after I was shot. I finished my paperwork, got into my car and drove to her apartment. I knew she wouldn't be asleep…he light was still on. I got out of the car and started to go in.

Brennan's POV

For some reason this case got to me. This girl was beautiful and smart. She wrote and played soccer. She was good sister and sweet, but she was still missing something…or someone rather, her father. I guess that's what got to me. She had the chance to be with a family with him, but her mother stopped her. I have my father now, but I didn't always, and I know how upset she must have been feeling.

I saw the way Booth looked at me on the way back to the Jeffersonian. He knew this case had really gotten to me and asked me about it, but didn't push. He always knows I'll come to him when I'm ready. I don't know when, but I began to rely on him for a lot. "Guy hugs" turned into reasons to touch him, especially after he was shot. I can't even think about that without getting sick. I almost lost the most constant person in my life. He broke through my walls and became my best friend, but somewhere along the way I feel like we became more.

Booth walked up to Brennan's door and knocked loudly. Brennan walked out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand and opened the door.

"Booth."

"Hey Bones."

Bones shifted slightly, looking at Booth expectantly in silence. Finally, it became deafening.

"What are you doing here Booth?"

Booth took a step towards her.

"I had to see if you were alright."

Brennan looks away and walks back to the kitchen. Turning her head slightly she ask if he wants a glass of wine.

"Sure."

Booth makes his way over to the couch in Brennan's living room and sits down. Brennan walks out of the kitchen with two glasses full. She hands Booth his and sits beside him. They both take sips and sit in comfortable silence.

Brennan looks at Booth like she is about to say something, then looks down at her wine. Still looking down her voice surrounds Booth, and she can hear the sheer pain in her words. "She was like me. Except I got the happy ending, and she didn't."

Booth moves closer to Brennan. "I know. I saw how it got to you."

Brennan looks up into his eyes. His chocolate brown meeting her blue ones with such intensity and understanding that it nearly takes her breathe away. "I know you did. You always do." She replies.

Brennan looks down again, but Booth tilts her chin up her his genuine charm smile. The one that if anyone ever asked she would deny, makes her weak at the knees. Brennan puts her wine glass on the table, takes a chance and rests her head on his shoulder. Both thinking about how such a simple act can cause these electric sparks to run through their bodies.

Booth puts his wine glass down and wraps his arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're here." Brennan whispers.

Booth leans his head down so that he is talking into Brennan's ear.

"I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Brennan looks up at him and sees the truth in his words. She realizes that he is different. He loves her, and he would never let anyone hurt her, which he already proved on more than one occasion. She smiles at him, and he smiles back because he knows that it's the smile she reserves just for him.

Brennan looks back down and lays her head on Booth's chest, and then cuddles into him more. Booth brings his other arm around her front to hold her close. He nestles his face into her hair and breathes in. Brennan giggles.

"What?" Booth questions.

Brennan smirks. "Nothing."

Booth looks at her curiously. "You laughed."

Brennan nestles back down and into the crook of his neck. "You smelled my hair."

Booth leans down to smell it again. "It smells like pie."

Brennan tilts her head to one side. She has that same look in her eyes when we kissed before underneath the mistletoe. A whirlwind of hope and love and desire. I know my eyes must be telling her the same thing because she makes the first move. She slowly brings her lips closer to mine, and I've never felt anything so soft or amazing.

Our first kiss is nothing like how it was underneath the mistletoe. It's filled with passion and love. The need for oxygen finally becomes unbearable so we stop to take a breathe and when Booth's lips come crashing down on mine again I can feel his lips curve up into his infamous charm smile, which makes me giggle into his mouth. My arms wrap around his neck, and his hands caress my face and run through my hair.

When we stop our foreheads touch, and I rub our noses together in an Eskimo kiss. This elicits another giggle from her, which, to me, is the best sound in the world.

Suddenly she looks up like she is about to say something, and for a second, I'm convinced she's going to say that this is some kind of mistake, but as always she surprises me. She smirks again and says, "That was nothing like kissing my brother. That was incredible."

And with that she pulls me into another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
